Timeless Encore
by Micathloren
Summary: A set of SoraLeon drabbles that are songfics... There's a bad news: read it in the 1st or 2nd drabble of the fiction.
1. She'll Never Know

Hello, people! I know that we have the responsibility to complete our fiction 'Through A Melody' so, I decided to delete it and replace it with this fiction… It's just a little inconvenience that we cannot continue/finish 'Through a Melody'… I'm sorry… It's sad to say that Mica (Danica) will not be my co-author anymore. Wawawawa… but anyway, I can carry these responsibilities by myself…

**Disclaimer:** Kaleido Star and its properties aren't mine.

**Timeless Encore**

She'll Never Know

The audiences of Kaleido Stage are excited to see the newest production: The Nutcracker. It's a bit thrilling because the production commonly uses ballet in acrobatics. Many men bought the tickets last week so they can sit in front and see their inspiration, Sora Naegino. It's been months since Sora is the newly appointed Kaleido Star. Sora Naegino, the True Kaleido Star, is an inspiration to all people.

♥**Backstage****♥**

"Come on, people! Curtains in a minute!" Ken shouted to remind the performers to get ready. The performers were fixing their selves to be ready for the show. They were glancing at their scripts to make sure that what they will do will be okay.

♥**Dressing Room****♥**

Mia and the others were giving a final touch to their faces, hair and costumes. Mia is putting perfume. Anna is fixing the headband she is wearing now so that it will not fall. Jean and Julie are placing the pink eye shadows on their faces. May, Rosetta and the others were looking at their scripts to make sure that their performance will be alright.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"You're going to be successful tonight, Sora," Sora said that sentence to herself for a hundredth time already. She is nervous because this is her first time to perform ballet in acrobatics without using the trapezes. She is not accustomed to have a show without using the trapezes. Sora thought that Leon is a professional artist so, it's normal for him to perform ballet.

Sora gets out of her room. She hurriedly walks in the hallway towards the backstage. Suddenly, a figure of a man just blocked her way. She realizes that she's near to Leon's dressing room. She nears Leon, who is the man who just got out of the room.

"Leon-san!" Sora greeted.

"Sora, I thought you are already in the backstage." Leon surprisingly said.

"No, I wasn't."

"I see. Well, good luck, Sora," Leon suddenly raised Sora's right hand and kisses on it. What's this? A proposal? Sora was blushing. It may be her first time to perform ballet, but this is her first time that Leon kissed her hand gently. His kiss was warm. When Leon let go, Sora touches his kiss on her hand. He left.

'_My God! What did he just do?'_

♥**Performance****♥**

As the curtains of the stage rise, the noisy audiences became a silent one. The lights are getting darker and darker but the stage can be seen. Then, the orchestra (Mia and Cathy contacted an orchestra to play for the production) began to play. The gentle, soft and slow music of the violin and piano were making the audience stunned. Just then, the lights were getting brighter and everyone can spot the beautiful Sora Naegino, wearing a pink-and-white ballet dress with her white ballet shoes. Then, she dances softly and lightly like the wind.

The audiences' mouths were widely opened. A bit stunned, actually. It's like Sora just cast a spell to make everyone surprised. She started to dance like a professional ballet dancer. Her grace and beauty within her caught the hearts of the audience. Then, the other performers went in, especially Leon. They danced gracefully and beautifully.

Leon, while dancing, is staring mysteriously at Sora.

♥**A minute before the end of the performance****♥**

Leon and Sora was the only people performing ballet onstage. They dance and dance. Sora's gracefulness matches Leon's beauty in performing. The audiences think that they are perfect with the role of lovers and some think that they're also perfect in life. Ten seconds before their final bow, Sora and Leon neared each other, as said in the script. Their bodies were near, their faces are getting nearer and that's the time that they will do the stage kiss but then…

Accidentally or purposely, Leon really kissed Sora in her lips. She was surprised. The other artists, talents and as well as the audiences saw what happened to the two of them. Leon couldn't help it. He closes his eyes as he gently kisses Sora fervently. The shocked Sora also decided to close her eyes. It's better than a fake stage kiss…

After that, Leon let go and he and Sora take their final bow. The curtains fold and they are gone.

♥**After the performance; Backstage****♥**

Leon is walking alone. Sora, on the other hand, chased him saying, "Leon-san, wait!"

Sora ran for she was far to Leon, even though he is just walking. When Sora had her chance to grab Leon's wrist, she asked him seriously but softly, "Leon-san, why did you kiss me?"

There was a pause. Leon cannot tell her. He can't tell his feelings towards her. He can't. He just can't…

"Tell me," Sora begged again.

Leon was doing nothing but stare at her eyes. Sure Sora thought that Leon just kissed her accidentally for he cannot force his face to have a gap of five centimeters away from her lips. Of course everyone makes mistakes but Sora doubts if Leon kissed her accidentally or intentionally.

"It doesn't matter," Leon forced his hand to let go of Sora and he walks towards his dressing room.

♥**Sora's Dressing Room****♥**

'_I couldn't believe that he would kiss me,'_ Sora thought that over a hundredth time. She is walking in the hallway towards her dressing room. She still can't understand why. She touched her lips once again to feel the warmth of Leon's kiss. She admitted to herself that she was embarrassed that Leon kissed her in front of many people. There's a blush on Sora's cheeks.

She finally reached her dressing room. When she opened the door, a lot of red roses' petals were scattering on the floor. She suddenly gets inside and closes the door so no one can see it. But when she closed the door, a lot of red and white roses' petals were falling from the ceiling. And then, her attention was at the bouquet of red and white roses on the table.

Sora gets near to the table where the roses are. She carries it and smells it. Just then, a note was found in the middle of some roses. She gets it and places the roses on the table again so she can properly read the note. As she opens the note, there it says:

_Dear Sora,_

_As the curtain rises, there's a hush. The lights were dim. The stage is there. And as the orchestra began to play, the lights are few and you are there. Then you dance like the wind. You spelled the cast, a magical scene. For your beauty captures every hearts, I am lost forevermore. I can't share you with other hearts neither what I feel. Although those hearts may come and go but I'll be there for every shows. But you'll never know. I know it's impossible that I can share my secret love. As soon as you take the final bow, the curtain folds and you are gone. And as I wonder through the night, I see you dance the dying swan. I will always love from my heart, but you'll never know._

_Love from your sincere dance partner,_

_Leon Oswald_

"I'll never know what, Leon?" Sora asked herself as if asking Leon. She cannot believe that Leon is the one who did all of this lovey-dovey stuff. She reviewed the note once again and then…

As soon as she reads the note, the voice of Leon came inside her mind.

"_For your beauty captures every hearts, I am lost forevermore,"_

"_I can't share you with other hearts neither what I feel."_

"_I will always love from my heart but you'll never know."_

'_Wait a minute! Leon's in love with me?" _Sora suddenly thinks. It's already obvious in Leon's note that he has secret feelings for her…

But there is something deeper than that and she'll never know…


	2. Some Enchanted Evening

This is dedicated to all Sora/Leon fans, Kaleido Star fans, all members of Snowblossom and to Mica, who is saying goodbye to me and Wawawawa! But no problem because she promised that she will help me in my fictions. Anyway, we are studying in the same school so somehow, she'll help me.

**Disclaimer:** Kaleido Star and its properties aren't mine.

This is the second drabble for this fiction.

**Timeless Encore**

Some Enchanted Evening

It is a beautiful cold night in Cape Mary that all performers and talents of Kaleido Stage are in the Hamilton Hotel to celebrate the Grand Debut of Layla Hamilton (18th birthday). Everyone was having fun. Kalos and Sarah were drinking some red wine. Mia and Anna were dancing hip-hop with the hip-hop music. Rosetta and Marion, together with Jonathan, were playing with the other children. Many were there, but there's an expected person who is wandering around.

Leon is staying in the short bridge watching the river to flow. This is the newest project of the Hamilton Hotel and gladly it was finished. Leon is holding a pink rose and suddenly, he saw the image of Sora in it. He has still feelings for her, even though she and Ken are already in a relationship. He blamed himself for letting go of Sora. But, if that's her way of happiness, he'll have to let her go.

It's a big sin, even for him. Why is he not fighting for her? There is an advantage and disadvantage if Leon could've fought Ken over Sora. But, he doesn't have a choice but to make May as his girlfriend. He cannot accept to force himself to be calm as May's boyfriend. Most of Sora's friends wanted that to happen, but Kalos, Sarah and the elders doesn't want that to happen. It's as if Sora is Layla, Leon is Yuri and May is Sora. If Sora (May) and Yuri (Leon) would've get together, how much more for Layla (Sora)? Get what I mean?

Leon gently throws the rose to the river. He sees it flowing away towards the other side. Now, he sees his reflection with a girl laying her head on his shoulder. It was Sora! But why can't he see her in reality? I mean, it's only a reflection but, no one is laying their heads on Leon's shoulder! His minds were mixed up, he knew. All he thinks is Sora, Sora and Sora. He just can't stop thinking of her. Now, he decides to go inside the hotel and enjoy the celebration.

……………………………

Leon can hear and see Sora laughing and talking with Layla, Yuri and Ken. They were talking about something that he wouldn't want to know. He ignored them, trying to find May. He thought that it might be a good thing that he cannot find May. He was sickened by May's childishness, clumsiness and being a noisy bitch at times. Leon can't take it. He wants to break up with her.

"Hey, Leon! Enjoy the party?" Kalos places his hand on Leon's shoulder. Leon looked back and saw his head manager. Then, his sight floods to Sora. Kalos can see who Leon is staring at. It was the newly appointed True Kaleido Star and Leon's lovely dance partner.

"You still have feelings for her?" Kalos asked softly.

"Obviously yes," Leon replied quickly, trying to ignore the conversation.

"I'm glad that Mr. Hamilton is the manager of the party. Wait until you hear the pairs for the ballroom dance, Leon,"

Kalos walks to find Sarah. Leon was astonished. What does he mean?

……………………………

"Good evening, guests," Mr. Hamilton announces through the microphone in front of the crowd, "I would firstly like to thank you for attending the birthday of my only daughter, Layla Hamilton, and as rewards to all of you, we will dance together in pairs." Mr. Hamilton gets a piece of folded paper from his coat pocket and unfolds it. In there is the list of pairs that would be dancing for the waltz together with Layla and partner.

"Layla Hamilton will dance with Yuri Killian,"

Layla was surprised with the decision of her father. She couldn't believe that she will be partnered up with Yuri in the waltz number.

"Sarah Dupont will dance with Kalos Eido,"

Then, a number of pairs were indicated after that and then, Mr. Hamilton reaches the final two pairs. The only people that weren't mentioned were May, Ken, Sora and Leon.

"May Wong will dance with…"

'_Leon Oswald! Leon Oswald!'_ May and Ken pray hardly.

'_Ken Robbins! Ken Robbins!'_ Sora and Leon hoped.

Looks like Sora wants to be partnered up with Leon instead of her boyfriend.

"…Ken Robbins."

May and Ken dropped their mouths and stared at each other. It's a surprise that Mr. Hamilton wanted Sora and Leon to be partners in the dance.

"And finally Sora Naegino will be partnered up with Leon Oswald,"

There was a pause. Leon and Sora couldn't believe that they are partnered up for the waltz. The people proceed to look for their partners. Sora and Leon are both staring at each others' eyes. They just stood there as if they were petrified. Sora, even though she is Ken's girlfriend, has quite gentle feelings for Leon. Leon, who is May's boyfriend, cannot refrain his emotions for his dance partner. Leon gently lend out his hand, wanting to place Sora's hand on it.

Sora stares at his hand and back to his eyes. She knows what he wanted. The other pairs were holding each other and they are ready for the dance. Sora places her hand on Leon's. They got nearer. Leon's left hand is holding Sora's right hand; His right hand is wrapping her waist and Sora is holding the long skirt of her gown. Then, the music began to play. Everyone is dancing, especially Sora and Leon. They dance with staring at each others' eyes. The lights get darker and the lamp lights were too romantic.

Sora, who is dancing with Leon, can see Ken dancing with May. It's okay for her because she really doesn't want to dance with her boyfriend. Then, she sees her other direction. On that direction, she can see Layla and Yuri dance gracefully. Now that Layla turned 18, she can finally be Yuri's boyfriend. She's 'free' from the hands of her father with annoying but helpful rules on this and that. Just then, the music became so soft, so gentle, and so romantic. Leon and Sora sees the other pairs: they were hugging at each other.

Leon and Sora spotted May and Ken hugging. They knew that May and Ken was loving each other. It's better that they should be paired up. Just then, Sora began to blush as Leon hugged her. His embrace is warm that it made Sora blush more. Sora Naegino, the True Kaleido Star, is having a romantic embrace with Leon Oswald, the Grim Reaper and her dance partner. Surprisingly, Leon grabs Sora and left the room with her. He takes her to the place where he wandered awhile ago (the bridge, remember?).

"Leon, wait," Sora said. As they reached the bridge, the full moon is shining so brightly. The stars are twinkling. What is the significance? Leon suddenly holds Sora's arms as if to shake her. Sora's eyes widened up in astonishment. Leon's tall form shadowed her no more for he bend to face Sora eye-to-eye. His eyes sparkled and his mouth began to open as if he wants to tell something very important.

"Sora," Leon began, "I…"

"You what?" Sora asked as they didn't notice that their faces are getting nearer and nearer.

"I…" Leon cannot say it because he realized that they are about to kiss.

"What?" Sora's breath is already a whisper. Their lips are almost touching. Their eyes are half-lidded already.

"I love you," As Leon told Sora what he felt, they kiss fervently. Sora can't help it. She's loving their situation. Their eyes closed, their tongues tangling around as they kiss and Sora began to wrap her arms around Leon's neck; Leon's left hand is already embracing her waist and his right hand touching Sora's hair. No one, even Sora, is going to let go of this circumstance.


	3. Love Letters In The Sand

Thanks to Mica that I finished this quickly. It's sad that… okay I don't want to repeat it again. Anyway, if you haven't read the first two drabbles, please read them first because I tell you, you might think that this drabble is badly written. Well, if you choose to read this drabble, please review if it's worse or what.

**Disclaimer:** Kaleido Star and its properties aren't mine.

This is the third drabble.

**Timeless Encore**

Love Letters In The Sand

Sunset is always the people's inspiration. It's beautiful to see the sun setting in the beach. The colors of the sky are like some colors mixed together. The reflection of the sun in the water would make the sea sparkle. It's like a glass being cleaned. The sight of the sunset would remind both Leon and Sora that their love for each other is deeper that any love. The top stars of Kaleido Stage are happily watching the sunset.

"What a beautiful view, isn't it, Leon?" Sora said as she tries to stare at Leon's eyes. Leon, on the other hand, stares back. Sora blushes as Leon takes her hand. She stares at their touching hands and her sight back to Leon, who is now facing her.

"It is beautiful as you are now, Sora." Sora smiled when Leon told her that. Sora is wearing a blue shirt and a pair of shorts and her every-day-wearing orange shoes. Leon changed his style on that day: he is wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and a pair of pants and his black shoes. For him, even though Sora is wearing simple type of clothes, she is as beautiful as a red rose.

Just then, Leon founded two branches of the tree lying in the other side. He picked it up and held the other one to Sora.

"What's this for?" Sora asked. She watched Leon as he stands up. Then, she saw him writing something in the sand using the long branch. She kneels to see the writings in the sand. When she saw it, it says: "Sora Naegino and Leon Oswald Forever".

"Aww! How sweet of you!" Sora hugs Leon.

"Hmm, why don't we play a game?" Leon asked Sora.

"Game? What kind of game?" Sora asked Leon back confusingly.

"Well, it's called "Love Letters In The Sand". You have to write a phrase/sentence showing how much you love a particular person in the sand using this stick" Leon shows Sora the branch he used to write 'Sora Naegino and Leon Oswald Forever' "and right after that, you draw a heart around your letter. If that person sees it, you'll remember a promise from the particular person that he/she will grant."

"Sure, that's simple!" Sora cheered.

"Okay, you'll take that side" Leon pointed to his left. "And I'll take this side," Leon pointed to his right.

"Okay," Sora said as she moves to her respective place and so does Leon. Each person has a big space in the sand and a stick to write on.

"Start!" Leon and Sora shouted and began writing. The two were having fun actually. Even though they were having hard time to write properly, they know what they're writing. Just then, the two created a heart around their letters.

"Done!" Leon and Sora both cheered.

"Now that we're done, tell me for who that letter is," Leon said.

"Obviously, it's for my parents!" Sora cheered like a winner just then she gives Leon an evil smirk, "What about you?"

"For you," Leon said quietly. Sora blushed and felt excited to read his letter. Sora goes to the place of Leon.

Sora saw what Leon wrote…

_Dear Sora, _

_ On a day like today, we pass the time away writing love letters in the sand. How you laughed when I cried each time I saw the tide. Take my love letter in the sand. I made a vow that I would always be true but somehow that vow meant nothing to you. Now my broken heart aches with every wave that breaks over love letters in the sand._

_Love lots,_

_Leon Oswald_

"Your vow?" Sora asked, raising an eyebrow.

"And you promise not to forget it," Leon said as he places his hand on his pocket.

Sora closed her eyes tightly as she tries to remember that vow of Leon's. Her mind cannot process fast on remembering. Leon, on the other hand, was laughing silently then loudly but simple.

"I won't suffer you anymore." Leon said as Sora opens her eyes and saw a golden ring in a red box in Leon's right hand.

"A ring…?!" Sora was surprised and remembers a conversation with Leon three years ago…

**Flashback- three years ago during the International Circus Festival and Sora and Leon were the representatives for Kaleido Stage-**

"Another three years have passed since the last time I first join here," Sora said to Leon as she and he stand by the backstage and watch the other representatives performing. Sora was nervous, of course. Just then, Leon holds her hand for support. Sora blushed and looks at their hands touching.

"It'll be okay," Leon said silently. They look at each other's eyes. It's been a year that Sora and Leon had their relationship. When they were still in America before they left, many people, including the other talents, thought that these two will get married in no time. They're wrong. Leon and Sora are too young to get married. Leon is just 21 and Sora is still 19. Well, while waiting for the 'right-time-to-get-married', they will enjoy their love relationship.

"Thanks," Sora replied and suddenly added, "Leon,"

"What?"

"Promise me one thing,"

"Promise you one thing? What about two or more?"

"It's just…" Leon noticed Sora blushing while staring at the other direction.

"Will you…" Sora continues.

"Will I?"

"Will you promise to…"

"Promise to what?"

"Will you promise to **propose me to get married **after three years?" Sora blushed strongly.

Leon and Sora both blushed. Leon thought that the innocent Sora wants to get married to a cold-hearted but loving Leon. Leon knew that Sora really loves him dearly. He now thinks that Sora wants to grow up fast. But, it's not important now. Leon finally have his response…

"Well, if that's what you like," Leon smiled and saw Sora facing him with happiness in her face. "But, you have to promise me that you'll never forget that promise of mine so that if I forget it, you can kick my ass so I can remember," Leon continued.

Sora laughed and gripped her stomach because of the soft pain she felt while laughing. Leon didn't do anything but laugh, too.

"_Next circus on the list: Kaleido Stage. The representatives for the particular circus are Mr. Leon Oswald and Ms. Sora Naegino,_" May's voice from the microphone can be heard from backstage. May stayed at the spot where Layla stayed three years ago. Leon and Sora stopped laughing as they hear their names.

"Well, good luck," Sora said.

"Good luck, too," Suddenly, as Leon said the sentence, he kissed Sora fully in the lips. They closed their eyes for a moment and then stepped in the stage.

**Back to present…**

"Wait, you're going to…" Sora was cut off when Leon kneeled before her. Sora was just standing as she watches Leon doing something. Leon took Sora's right hand and holds it. Leon and Sora are blushing. The sun is ready to disappear behind the mountains. The sky is getting darker. Leon's and Sora's heart are beating fast. Just then, Leon begins to open his mouth.

"Sora Naegino, top star of Kaleido Stage, my lovely dance partner and girlfriend," Leon began to mutter, "…will you marry me?"

Now, this is more than Sora has expected. Now, she felt how Sarah felt when Kalos proposed her. It's like that this fantasy is reality. Sora's 'dream' about Leon proposing to her has finally come true.

"Yes…" Sora answered softly and slowly, "…I will," After that, Leon places the ring in Sora's right ring finger. Sora looks at it very closely and after that, she wrapped her arms around Leon's neck and hugs him tightly. Leon embraced back.

"Remember that it's your wish," Leon said as he feels Sora crying with tears of joy, "and I'm here to grant them," Sora turns over to stare with Leon…

Brown (eyes) meets Violet (eyes).

Crimson (hair) meets Grey (hair).

Angel meets Devil.

Kaleido Star meets Grim Reaper.

Sora meets Leon.

All differences had become similarities. Sora and Leon had become one.

"I love you, Sora Naegino,"

"I love you, too, Leon Oswald,"

As the sun hides behind the mountains, Sora and Leon kissed…

The love letter in the sand, from Leon to Sora, is washed away by the strong wave as Sora and Leon leaves the beach.


End file.
